MEMELUKMU
by Ayahina
Summary: Sebuah pelukan tidak selalu berarti aku menyukaimu; aku akan melindungimu. / #OwaseraAnthology. Prompt 4. Lepas Kendali. YuuNoa.


**Owari no Seraph milik Kagaya Takami**

 **MEMELUKMU**

 **Oleh Ayahina**

 **OneShot. OOC. Typo. Edit kilat. Amburadul. YuuNoa.**

 **#OwaseraAnthology. Prompt 4. Lepas Kendali.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yuu- _chan_ , lupakan semua ini dan larilah bersamaku!"

Yuuichiro Hyakuya membatu. Kepalanya berat. Matanya panas. Dadanya sempit. Isi pikirannya bercabang sementara keadaan kian memburuk. Ia tidak punya kekuatan melawan vampir di hadapannya. Ia tidak punya tenaga menentang tangan yang selama ini terbuka padanya. Ia tidak bisa menolak tatapan seindah langit cerah yang menikam dirinya dengan tombak kesenduan. Mikaela Hyakuya, keluarganya, berdiri dalam jangkauannya. Mana mungkin ia bisa mengabaikan lelaki pirang itu, terutama ucapannya barusan.

"Tinggalkan mereka semua, Yuu- _chan_! Pergilah bersamaku!"

Yuu tergagap. Mulutnya hanya mengeluarkan suara sia-sia.

"TIDDAAAAKKK!"

Rasanya nyawa Yuu bisa melayang saat itu juga.

"Shinoa?!"

Pemandangan mengiris hati terpampang nyata di mata Yuu. Menampilkan keempat temannya—Shinoa, Yoichi, Kimizuki, dan Mitsuba—terperangkap dalam jalan menuju gigi tajam para vampir. Ia bisa melihat secara gamblang ketakutan menguasai wajah mereka. Ia bisa merasakan kegentaran selagi leher mereka didekati oleh siksaan. Yuu melangkah ke depan. Tangannya terjulur ke depan, menggapai udara kosong seolah mampu menghentikan perbuatan para vampir.

"Yuu- _chan_!" Mika menghadang Yuu. Mata birunya disesaki api panas, bukan tipe api yang membara oleh semangat. "Jangan lihat mereka, Yuu- _chan_! Lihat aku! Ada aku di sini. Ayo, kita harus pergi dari sini! Kita bisa menjalani kehidupan ini berdua saja!"

Namun Yuu memberontak, menolak mendengarkan Mika. Mustahil ia akan membiarkan teman-temannya menderita kesakitan atas taring-taring busuk itu menembus kulit mereka. Tidak boleh. Mereka berlima adalah tim. Dan tim harus saling membantu. Yuu berusaha keras melepaskan diri dari Mika yang juga menolak kehilangan Yuu dari wilayahnya.

"Yuu- _san_ , l-lari—"

Mulut Shinoa dibungkam oleh tangan Crowley. Vampir itu tersenyum.

"Hewan ternak dilarang berbicara."

Keindahan batu _ruby_ itu tersamarkan oleh air mata. Hati Yuu mencelos.

"S-Shinoa ..."

Lembayung senja yang indah namun mengerikan itu mendapati teriakan kemarahan, kesedihan, kekecewaan, dan kepedihan atas dunia menemaninya. Suara Yuu menembus ke surga. Dan malaikat mendengarnya.

* * *

Tidak ada Crowley Eusford, Progenitor ke-13, begitu Shinoa Hiiragi bangun dari pingsan. Tidak ada tangan besar dan mengancam yang membekukan pergerakan atau mencekik lehernya. Tidak ada. Shinoa bisa saja merasa lebih lega dan bebas, andaikan tidak menengok ke belakang demi melihat sebuah lubang besar dan lebar, menganga seperti berharap langit akan menurunkan hujan padanya.

"... Yuu- _san_."

Shinoa tidak tahu apakah jantungnya masih berfungsi. Sosok di kejauhan memberi pukulan telak padanya. Langkah terseret-seret. Tatapan semerah darah. Bola sehitam arang. Kalimat yang terus-menerus diulang seakan ingin memantrai setiap pendengar. Kegelapan berbentuk sayap bercabang muncul di bahu kanan. Mencuat tinggi hendak menusuk langit sore. Menetes menodai bumi, seolah meleleh atas kebencian kepada manusia lewat kata-katanya. Yuu bertransformasi menjadi makhluk yang mengerikan. Itu bukan Yuu yang Shinoa kenal selama ini.

"Semua pendosa harus mati ... Semua pendosa harus mati ..."

Napas Shinoa tercekat saat mata Yuu terarah padanya. Setiap satu langkah mendekat berarti celaka. Shinoa harus melakukan sesuatu. Shikama Dōji berada di genggamannya, sabit besar itu bergetar hebat di tangan penggunanya. Sebelum Shinoa sempat mengarahkan senjatanya pada Yuu, pedang terkutuk Ashuramaru sudah mengalahkan iblisnya. Shi- _chan_ terbang sesaat lalu jatuh di tanah, memandang hampa pemiliknya.

"T-Tunggu, Yuu- _san_!"

Yuu semakin dekat dengan Shinoa. Kematian semakin dekat dengan Shinoa.

"Yuu- _san_!"

Seharusnya pedang itu menusuk dirinya, memberikan rasa terbakar tak terkira. Seharusnya pedang itu menembus dadanya, merenggut detak kehidupannya. Seharusnya.

"Kau tidak boleh membunuh manusia, Yuu- _chan_!"

Shinoa terkejut oleh percikan darah di wajahnya sekaligus sosok tinggi yang untuk kedua kalinya, diserang oleh keluarganya sendiri.

"Kau ... bukannya kau ..?"

"Diam manusia! Aku melakukan ini bukan untukmu! Manusia telah memanfaatkan Yuu- _chan_." Mika berdiri membelakangi Yuu dan menghadap Shinoa. Menjadikan tubuhnya tameng untuk gadis berambut ungu tersebut. Merelakan pedang anti-vampir itu menyentuh dan merobek tubuhnya. Mika kian goyah selagi pedang Yuu menembus lebih dalam lagi, ikut mengancam Shinoa yang masih tenggelam dalam keterkejutan.

"Shinoa, lakukan sesuatu!"

Suara Letkol Kolonel Guren Ichinose dari kejauhan menampar Shinoa.

Ia harus menyelamatkan Yuu.

"Selamatkan Yuu!"

Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

"Yuu- _san_!"

Shinoa bangkit, mengabaikan rasa sakit menerpa tubuhnya. Ia berlari dan memeluk Yuu. Memeluk laki-laki Hyakuya itu begitu saja. Melingkarkan kedua tangan pada punggung Yuu. Kepalanya menyentuh dada Yuu. Berguncang-guncang sebagai respons memberontak dari Yuu. Lantas berteriak dengan harapan suaranya bisa meraih Yuu.

"Yuu- _san_! Yuu- _san_ , tolong sadarlah! Tolong dengarkan aku! Yuu- _san_!"

Di sela kengerian dan kehancuran sore terdapat sebuah suara yang mempesona. Suara Shinoa atas harapan dan kepeduliannya kepada Yuu. Suara Shinoa terbang mengangkasa. Dan langit mendengarnya.

* * *

Yuu membuka matanya perlahan. Menyadari dirinya berada di sebuah ruangan asing membuat Yuu sadar lebih cepat. Mengerjap, mengumpulkan nyawa. Patah-patah bangun dari tidur. Badannya terasa berat seakan ada baja tertanam di tubuhnya. Yuu menyusuri ruangan dengan cepat selagi menangkap sosok bersurai senada tanah tertidur dengan kepala beralas tangan di tepi ranjang. Wajah lucu Yoichi saat tidur terlihat sangat damai.

"Yoichi ..."

"Yuu- _kun_?"

Yoichi terbangun. Serta-merta tubuhnya menegak. "Syukurlah kau sudah bangun. Ah, aku harus memberitahu yang lain!" Lantas meninggalkan Yuu dalam keadaan bingung.

"Tunggu dulu! Bagaimana dengan yang lain?"

Yoichi yang sudah keluar dari ruangan muncul lagi. Kepalanya menyembul dari balik pintu. Tersenyum. "Tenang saja, Yuu- _kun_. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Kami malah sangat mengkhawatirkanmu."

Masih tersimpan di memori Yuu dengan sangat jelas bahwa ia bertemu dengan Mika. Mika, keluarganya. Rambut pirangnya masih sama seperti dulu, berantakan. Manik birunya senantiasa membawa pikiran Yuu pada langit jernih, persis setelah ia keluar dari Sanguinem. Mika masih sama seperti dulu, keluarganya. Kecuali satu hal. Mika adalah vampir. Ingin sekali Yuu menebaskan Ashuramaru pada Ferid Bathory. Vampir genit itu pasti melakukan sesuatu pada Mika. Pasti.

Meninggalkan Mika di Sanguinem dalam keadaan di ujung nyawa sungguh memukul Yuu. Lantas Mika menjelma vampir, makhluk yang ia benci. Namun, di sisi lain Yuu juga bahagia. Mika masih hidup. Mika masih bisa memanggil namanya. Mereka bertemu lagi. Reuni yang mengharukan juga menyedihkan. Air hangat menetes dari mata Yuu, air mata rasa bahagia dan syukur.

"Aku senang kau masih hidup, Mika."

Kalau bisa, Yuu ingin meneriakkan kalimat penuh syukur itu sampai seluruh penjuru dunia mendengarnya.

"Oh, apa ini ruangan anak cengeng?"

Ledekan khas. Rambut ungu. Mata _ruby_. Shinoa bersandar di samping pintu, menilik Yuu dengan senyum iseng. Shinoa mendekat, Yuu buru-buru menghapus matanya. Gadis itu belum melunturkan senyum nakal dari wajahnya. Sekarang duduk di kursi, mengamati Yuu yang juga memerhatikan dirinya. Arang dan merah bersinggungan. Detik demi detik merangkak dalam kesunyian. Dan Shinoa memenangkannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Yuu tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasaran lebih lama.

Shinoa tertawa kecil. "Mau tahu atau mau tahu banget?"

"Ceritakan saja apa susahnya."

"Oke, oke."

Menuruti permintaan Yuu, Shinoa menuangkan apa yang ia ingat serta tahu kepada Yuu. Tentang Yuu yang mengamuk gila-gilaan. Tentang Mika yang menahan pedang Yuu mencabut nyawa Shinoa. Tentang semua yang cemas padanya. Lelaki Hyakuya itu menyimak, benar-benar mendengarkan segala perkataan Shinoa. Juga meminta gadis Hiiragi itu menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada keluarganya, Mika. Yuu memaksa, ingin tahu kebenaran walau mungkin menyakitinya. Ia siap. Ia harus tahu keadaan Mika.

"Mikaela bahkan masih mengkhawatirkanmu, Yuu- _san_. Namun, salah satu vampir membawanya pergi dan seluruh vampir melarikan diri dari medan pertempuran."

Yuu mengembuskan napas lega. "Syukurlah ia baik-baik saja."

Shinoa tersenyum simpul. "Ya."

Keheningan kembali menguasai keadaan. Sesaat mereka larut di dalamnya.

"Hei, Shinoa," Yuu memanggil. Shinoa menoleh. "Kau bilang bahwa kau adalah yang menyelamatkanku tempo lalu. Bagaimana caranya? Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?"

Kedua alis Shinoa naik serentak. "Hm, seperti biasa Yuu- _san_ yang selalu ingin tahu. Aku ragu harus bercerita atau tidak."

Yuu berkata. "Shinoa, jika aku mengamuk seperti tadi, tolong hentikan aku."

Senyum jahil kembali terbit di wajah Shinoa. "Kau ingin dengan cara apa, Yuu- _san_? Apa aku harus menusukumu dahulu dengan Shi- _chan_ , ya?"

Yuu menggeleng. Bibirnya terangkat membentuk pelangi terbalik yang lebar. Ia bergeser ke tepi ranjang. Tangannya meraih Shinoa, memaksanya mendekat. Lantas mendekap tubuh mungil gadis itu. Memeluk seorang Hiiragi Shinoa sembari berbisik lembut, "Peluk aku, Shinoa. Pelukan seperti ini."

Mendapati perlakuan seperti itu membuat Shinoa panas dingin. Buru-buru mendorong Yuu menjauh darinya. "Y-Yuu- _san_! Kau kerasukan apa selama koma?"

Kening Yuu terlipat. "Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Dan apa maksud dari pelukan tadi?!" Pikiran Shinoa mulai liar.

Yuu tahu-tahu menyentil dahi Shinoa. "Bodoh. Itu hanya berarti satu. Aku akan melindungimu, Shinoa. Aku benar-benar akan melindungimu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan vampir sialan itu menyentuhmu lagi—ah, juga Yoichi, Kimizuki, dan Mitsuba. Aku akan melindungi kalian berempat!"

Manik hijau itu berisi semangat dan percaya diri yang meledak-ledak. Yuu sudah kembali. Ini Yuu yang asli.

"Aku juga harus melindungimu." Shinoa tersenyum kecil, sedikit tertawa. "Anggota sepertimu harus diberi pengawasan ekstra, sungguh merepotkan. Kimizuki- _san_ dan Micchan pasti marah kalau kau sembarangan melakukan sesuatu. Sebaiknya kau segera belajar untuk tidak menyusahkan orang lain."

"H-Hei, apa maksudnya itu? Aku tidak pernah merepotkan kalian!" Yuu protes.

"Dasar pelupa."

"Aku tidak pelupa!"

"Dusta."

"Shinoa!"

Kamar itu diisi oleh keramaian mereka berdua. Langit malam kian menggelap. Entah apa yang membuat Yoichi, Kimizuki, dan Mitsuba lama sekali datang. Yuu dan Shinoa sudah tenang sekarang. Shinoa memandang dewi malam sementara Yuu memainkan selimut. Sunyi yang datang tidaklah menyiksa. Damai.

"Shinoa."

"Hm?"

Yuu tahu-tahu meraih tangan Shinoa, menyambungkan jari mereka. Shinoa diam, tertegun merasakan kehangatan dari jari-jari Yuu. Arang dan darah bersua. Mereka berpandangan.

"Aku benar-benar akan melindungimu, Shinoa."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tamat**

* * *

Selesai kira-kira setengah jam sebelum batas waktu. Edit kilat. Tersisa 10 menit sebelum publish.

Maafkan saya :"


End file.
